


I don't like your girlfriend

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena really needed to stop getting drunk when she was with Georgina</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like your girlfriend

Serena really needed to stop getting drunk when she was with Georgina. It always led to bad things. Like now.

~*~

It started just with a dare. Georgie dared her to do whatever it took to get the two guys at the bar to buy them a drink. One Madonna & Britney-esque make-out session later and not only had they bought them a drink but they had also joined the girls at their table.

“This is my first time in America.” Georgina told the guys, using a thick Russian accent, “Everything is just so big and---how do you say,” she leaned over to Serena and very quietly whispered, “The balding guy is totally looking up your skirt.”

“Shiny.” Serena told her, trying to keep a strait face as well as her fake southern accent as Georgina ran her hand up Serena’s leg.

“Yes Shiny.”

“So Savannah,” The balding guy—his name was Greg—said to Serena, “Have you two known each other long?”

“Oh no,” She giggled as Georgie began to suck on her earlobe, “We met just a couple nights ago. We’ve been inseparable ever since.”

“Inseparable huh?” the other one—Thomas—said.

Georgie nodded.

~*~

The guys bought them another drink and then another until both girls were sloshed. And that when the guys made their move.

“So Ladies, “Thomas said with a smile, “What do you say we take this party back to our hotel room.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea.” Georgie smiled at the men, “Let us go freshen up first, okay?”

Georgina took a hold of Serena’s hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

“Take off your shoes we’re ditching this joint.” Georgina instructed as she did the same.

“Georgie, I don’t want to make a break for it. Can’t we just fuck them and call it a night?” Serena asked leaning against the door as she removed her heels.

“Excuse me? Did you even look at those two? They’re old; they’ve probably got wrinkly balls. Eww, no.”

“Fine.” Serena sighed, she was to drunk to argue, “You lead the way.”

“Well that’s a given.”

Georgina took a hold of Serena’s hand and opened the door a crack. She took around and when she saw the coast was clear they made a run for it, through the restaurant and out into the street where they promptly got in a cab and shut the door.

“Admit it, that was fun,” Georgie laughed as the car took off.

“It was I’ll give you that.”

“Where to?” The cabbie asked, obviously annoyed.

“My place?” Georgie asked and Serena nodded.

She gave him the address and then leaned back in her seat.

“You know, that kiss was very believable. “ Georgie smiled, “You almost had me fooled.”

“Well I’ve always been told that I’m a good actress. And so are you by the way. Where did you come up with Svetlana?”

“She’s something I’ve been working on for a long time. Thought I’d try her out tonight.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. She’s either a mail order bride or a nanny who moonlights as a stripper. I haven’t decided.”

“You’ve put a lot of though into this.” Serena whispered as she began to kiss Georgie’s neck.

“I have.”

The taxi-cab pulled up to Georgina’s and the girl pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the man.

“You’ve been great tonight.” She giggled as Serena pulled her out of the car.

~*~

Once inside Serena headed strait for the bathroom and Georgie made herself comfortable in her own room. She knew what was coming next. Serena was always in the mood after she drank to much.

“I used your toothbrush. I hope you don’t mind.” Serena said, coming into the room when she was finished.

“Please. “ Georgina huffed, “I’d be pretty hypocritical if I let myself eat you out but I didn’t let you use my toothbrush. “

“That is true.” Serena whispered, as her hands began to explore the other girl’s body.

“Hello grabby hands.” Georgie exclaimed as Serena grasped her breasts.

“They’re so nice.”

“You have your own.”

“They’re not as nice.”

“I disagree.”

Georgina leaned over and kissed Serena, grabbing a hold of her hair as she did so. Using her free hand she rubbed Serena’s upper thigh, making her way up her skirt where she found a surprise.

“Well, well, well.” She muttered breaking off the kiss, “Someone’s a naughty girl, not wearing any underwear. What would the great Lily Van Der Wootsen say about that?”

“I tend to not talk about my mother with someone whose hand was just up my skirt.” Serena told her as she unzipped Georgina’s dress.

“That’s a good rule.” Georgina smiled.

“Uh huh.” Serena leaned over and began to nip at Georgie’s collarbone while her finger began to play with Georgie’s nipples.

Georgina liked that and all, but she liked the thought of tasting Serena even more.

“Baby, you got to stop.”

“Oh Svetlana.” Serena groaned, “I was just getting started.”

“I know but it’s not time for me yet.”

She pushed Serena down on the bed and pulled up her skirt.

“Do you want this?” She whispered and Serena nodded.

“Tell me how much.”

She bent down and began to leave a trail of kiss kisses down Serena’s stomach. Serena let out a quiet moan as Georgina moved even lower and flicked her tongue over Serena’s clit just once.

“Tell me.” She repeated.

“So much.”

Once again she flicked Serena’s clit, this time causing Serena’s hips to rise.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Serena moaned, “Oh Blair I want you to fuck me. Fuck me Blair.”

 

The silence in the room was so strong that you could hear someone down on the street below calling out to his friend. And then the shit hit the fan.

“What did you just say?” Georgina asked.

“Oh God, Georgie. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Serena sat up and pulled her skirt down, “I didn’t mean it.”

Georgina wasn’t listening. She took three deep breaths and then hit Serena across the face with a closed fist.

“You listen to me you little bitch.” She whispered holding back tears, “You get the fuck out. And then next time we’re together if you even so much as think about that fucking girlfriend of yours I will end you. Are we clear?”

Serena nodded.

“Now get out.”

~*~

Serena was now on the street with no way home, she left her purse along with her shoes up at Georgina’s. It didn’t matter though; she didn’t have anyone to call. Her mother was in Europe, Erik couldn’t help, and Blair…well if Blair got one look at the bruise that had to be forming on her face she would march right up to Georgie’s…and that couldn’t happen.

So Serena started the long walk back to her apartment, wondering (not for the first time) if maybe her mother was right. Maybe she should get rid of Georgie.


End file.
